


marking it up

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: collars aren't the only way of showing possession.





	marking it up

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this some time in October? Maybe September. It's a... response to an ask _someone_ sent about my OC, Kira, collaring Saeran like a kitty. I'm a bit nervous since this is really the first time I'm posting about Kira on ao3 (okay so she also has one fic in my moments collection but i'm pretending it doesn't exist). Plus it's a more spicy fic LOL. She'll make a reappearance as the star of evasive eyes. Whenever I post that. And some other fics because frankly, I love my daughter and I hope others do too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope n'yall enjoy. As usually it's been loosely beta read so there may be some mistakes.

“A present?” Kira blinks looking at the box in her hands.

“Yup!” Ae Cha bobs her head up and down.

“It’s for you and Saeran!” Ji-ae chimes in enthusiastically.

Kira’s stomach drops, suddenly very nervous at what the box could possibly contain. Both Ji-ae and Ae Cha lean in, their eyes glimmering with what could only be described as mischievous excitement.

“Come on, open it!” they urge in unison.

“Okay, okay...” Kira grumbles and pulls the ribbon from the box before lifting the lid. Inside is a black collar with a heart shaped lock and a pair of keys. “...guys.”

“Yeeeeees?”

Kira stares at the collar. “...how in the world is this supposed to be for Saeran and I?”

“Easy! Just let him put it on you!” Ae Cha explains. “Or, even better, you could put it on him~”

“I...” Kira trails off for a second before she shakes her head. “No. Not happening.”

The two other girls whine in disappointment, looking up at Kira with sad puppy dog eyes.

“Please try it? Even just once?” Ji-ae is the first to try and plead with Kira.

“It’ll look super cute!” Ae Cha adds and Kira’s eyes narrow a bit. On _who_?

Then the two chime together, “ _Pleaseeee?”_

Kira’s eyes move back and forth between the two. After a moment she sighs is resignation. “Fine, I… I guess I’ll try.”

The two cheer and Kira sighs once more.

 

* * *

 

A few days after receiving her little gift from Ji-ae and Ae Cha, Kira peeks into Saeran’s room while he’s taking nap. It’d be impossible to get it on him while conscious, so this is the only choice she has.

Kira sneaks over to his bed and leans closer, making sure that he’s fast asleep. Then, she pulls out the collar, carefully sliding it beneath his neck.  Once it’s in place, Kira pauses, grateful that he hasn’t woken up as she clicks the lock shut.

Slowly, Kira pulls back to look at her handy work. It’s been a long time since she’s seen Saeran in a collar, though his old one was different than this. It doesn’t look too bad, but there’s no telling if he’ll actually like it. The heart just doesn’t really seem like Saeran’s style.

Regardless, figuring it’s best to not be around when Saeran wakes and notices the collar, Kira heads toward the door. Just as she’s about to grab the doorknob, a shiver runs down her spine as a voice speaks from behind her.

“Kira,” Saeran begins. “What’s _this_?”

Damn her terrible luck. Of course he had to wake up, or hell, maybe he was never even sleeping in the first place.

Kira slowly turns around to see Saeran toying with the lock on his new collar, straining his neck to try and see what it looks like. After a minute he looks up at her, his gaze expectant.

“Uh... It was a gift,” Kira answers, unable to think of anything else to say. It’s true though, it was a gift from- “Oh! Not from me, from Ji-ae and Ae Cha.”

Saeran raises an eyebrow at Kira’s hasty addition. The last thing she wants is for him to think that _she_ got him a collar. Fortunately for Kira, he doesn’t argue, but instead he asks, clearly confused, “Why?”

“Don’t ask me,” Kira responds, putting her hands up defensively. “I’ve got _no clue._ They just handed me a box and said it was a present for _us_.”

Saeran cocks his head to the side, “...did you tell them that you’re into this sort of thing?”

“What? No!” Kira huffs indignantly. “Why would I even...”

“I don’t know,” Saeran retorts in a teasing voice.“You seem to like some _interesting_ things.”

Kira’s cheeks flare up. There’s only _one_ thing he could be possibly talking about. “Sh-shut up! You’re one to talk!”

Saeran nonchalantly shrugs, pausing before he asks, this time his voice more serious. “Do you like it?”

She looks down at him, staring at the heart shaped lock on the collar around his neck. “It doesn’t look bad, but I don’t really get the point of it.”

“Of wearing a collar?”

Kira nods. “I mean… Since you used to wear one, I guess you like the look of it, but otherwise...”

“It’s an ownership thing, I think,” Saeran explains. “Tells others that I belong to you.”

“Oh...” Kira’s face warms up again at the directness of Saeran’s words. “But don’t you prefer, uh... “ She starts to point her finger toward the side of her neck. Saeran continues to stare at her and so she elaborates, “Um. Marking it up?”

“Would _you_ rather do it that way?”

“I-I was just saying what you seem to like to do.” Kira stammers despite her attempt at responding in an off-handed manner. “If you like the collar better, I guess that’s fine.”

Saeran hums, thinking a moment before he says, “And if I say I like it the other way, will you do it?”

She blinks owlishly at Saeran. “Do it?”

He grins mischievously as he echoes her previous words. “Mark me up.”

Kira’s eyes go wide, her heart starting to pitter patter wildly in her chest. She looks away and stutters out, “I... Well, I... I... guess?”

Saeran shoots her a small, satisfied smile. “Okay, then do it.

Kira bites her lip. She should have known he’d say that. Truth be told, she’s never given anyone a hickey before but she’s gotten enough from Saeran to know the basic procedure. Taking a deep breath, she steps back toward the bed pulling the key to the lock out of her pocket. She sits down in front of Saeran and with shaky hands removes the collar from him Then, Kira stares, her eyes traveling up and down the side of his neck. Where should she do it? Saeran tends to leave them all over, so it probably doesn’t matter, but if showing off possession is the point then would it be best to go with the most visible spot possible?

“Nervous?” Saeran’s voice cuts through Kira’s thoughts.

“...maybe a little,” she responds thoughtfully. “So, promise me you won’t make fun of me if I can’t do it?”

“Promise.”

“Alright… Here goes.” Kira leans forward and presses her lips to the skin at the crook of his neck. She opens her mouth slightly and licks his skin before she begins to suck at his skin. After a moment, she pulls away to look at Saeran.

“Is that it?” he asks sounding the tiniest bit confused.

Kira’s blinks and looks at the spot where she left a hickey… or at least where she _intended_ to leave one. However, there’s nothing there at all. She sighs. Must have been too gentle. Saeran chuckles softly and urges her, “Just try again.”

She takes a deep breath and dips down again, her lips touching Saeran’s soft skin once more. This time she’s more forceful doing her best to leave a mark. Just as she’s about to pull away, Saeran reaches up with one hand, tangling his fingers through her hair. In a low voice, he says, “Harder.”

Meaning what she’s doing isn’t enough. Kira wraps her arms around Saeran to anchor herself and tries once more. She thinks back to the last time she and Saeran made out and tries to emulate what he did then. Her lips work against his skin and she starts to nip gently at him. Saeran groans the tiniest bit, his grip in her hair tightening.

Kira takes the action as encouragement and pushes harder against Saeran and the two end up falling back on the bed. For a moment, Kira shifts her focus, moving her legs around Saeran into a more comfortable position. Then she returns to what she was doing sucking hard at Saeran’s skin. He gasps a little and Kira murmurs against his skin, “Is that good?”

“...y-yeah…” he answers in between breaths.

A small wave of pride surges through Kira. Usually she’s on the receiving end of this, but she didn’t know it felt this nice to be the giver. She pulls back to look at her work, but it seems she still hasn’t done enough to leave a mark. Kira pouts a bit, she thought for sure she’d done it this time. Frustrated, she moves back down, determined to leave a mark this third time.

Thinking that just sucking isn’t enough, Kira starts to run her teeth against Saeran’s skin, eliciting another soft groan. Saeran’s hands move down her body down to her hips, pushing her flush against him. Kira grinds against him, groaning against his skin.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Kira’s actions grow more intense, more forceful. She starts to bite at him, but not hard enough to tear the skin. Saeran moans loudly in her ear and Kira knows she’s done well. Maybe she’s finally left a mark.

But before she can check, Saeran’s hands slide back up her body and he flips her over so he’s on top, forcing Kira’s mouth from his neck. Her lips don’t stay unoccupied for long though, because Saeran presses his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss. This time it’s Kira’s turn to moan as their tongues tangle together.

When Saeran finally pulls away the two are completely out of breath. He hovers over Kira, who stares up at him. She notices a mark on his neck and gives him a hazy grin. “I did it?”

“Oh?”

Her smile widens proudly. “Yeah!”

Saeran’s lips turn upward in an amused smirk of his own. “Good. Now it’s my turn to mark you up.”

  



End file.
